This invention relates to an adjustable turning loop for a vehicle restraint system.
A safety belt for a vehicle restraint may include a shoulder belt that secures the upper body of a passenger to his seat in the event of an accident. The shoulder belt is supported above the shoulder of a seated passenger by a loop, commonly known as a web guide or D-ring. To accommodate varying shoulder heights of potential passengers, vehicle manufacturers may use an adjustable turning loop that permits the shoulder belt to be supported at different heights.
The adjustable turning loop may comprise a rail mounted to the B-pillar of a vehicle by bolts as well as a slide that acts as a carrier for the adjustable turning loop on the rail. The adjustable turning loop is raised or lowered by moving the slide up or down on the rail. To facilitate assembly of the adjustable turning loop into the vehicle, vehicle manufacturers may require the slide to be shipped already assembled on the rail. While the rail may have its bottom closed to prevent the slide from passing out this end, the other end of the rail is often left open to permit the vehicle manufacturer to later install cosmetic fittings to the assembly. Consequently, during shipping, the slide may slip out of the open end of the rail, requiring the vehicle manufacturer to reinstall the slide on the rail.
Manufacturers of adjustable turning loops have overcome this problem by placing cardboard inserts into the rail to secure the slide. However, inserting and subsequently removing this additional packaging is time consuming. This packaging thereby adds cost to the assembly.
Alternatively, some manufacturers have added stops to the open end. A pop rivet or other hard stop is added during the manufacturing process. This pop rivet or stop must be subsequently removed to install the cosmetic fittings. This additional operation also adds cost to the final assembly.
A need therefore exists for an adjustable turning loop assembly that retains the slide within the rail without additional cost and effort.